Mamma Mia!
by WingdFairy90
Summary: Tristan and Rory are getting married and everybody else is searching for love. Pairings Trory, JJ, PJ, Lane?
1. Prologue

Title: Mamma Mia!

Author: Wingdfairy90

Summary: Based on the songs from the musical "Mamma Mia!" Each chapter will be based on a song from the with references. It is NOT like the musical though. There will be a wedding and mother daughter stuff. There will probably 24 chapters in all since there are 24 songs on the cd. The pairings are Trory, Lane/? (probably a new character), Paris/Jess, and Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: PG-13 (probably PG, but who knows.) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Tristan (DARN!) Wicked the musical or the book, Mama Mia the musical, or ABBA and their songs.

**1. Prologue**

Tristan looks through the door of the library knowing she would be there. It was the last day of school and he knew this was the last day before everybody's life was changed. After the Romeo and Juliet play in Junior year they had talked a little and decided that they would be friends. They held more respect for each other and even though they weren't best friends or anything they had changed each other. She was a tiny bit more daring, going out to parties and actually having fun without having to read a book, even though he caught her doing it once or twice. And she had also, to everyone's surprise, become best friends with Paris. He on the other hand, had changed a lot. Because of her influence he didn't have "flavors of the week" and didn't treat girls like dirt. He had made new friends who didn't influence him to do stupid things and also had a strong friendship with one of Rory's ex's, Jess, who Paris was currently seeing.

He walked up behind her and grabbed the book she was reading, picked a line off the page and started to read it out loud. "There was a smell of perfume still in the air, and the resiny, animal smell, and the smell of the mystical sea, and the sweet cloaking smell of hair all riled up by sex. He sat by the side of the bed and looked at her." He started to fade off until he reached the end of the paragraph, his eyes getting bigger at each word he read. After he recovered from shock he put on his famous smirk and spoke up, "Mare, if I had known you liked porn so much, I would have given you one of my magazines."

She gave him a disgusted look, but it was playful knowing either banter or just a regular talk was going to come about. "It is not porn Tristan, it is a regular book. And I did not want to know about your porn addiction."

"Well you can be part of my collection- if you know what I mean." He retorted, giving her a once over and licking his lips.

_Yep, the conversation is definitely banter as of right now,_ she thought to herself. She stood up, out of the chair, and turned to him. "Ugh! You are so infuriating, do you know that?"

"You know, _Mary,_ I try." The nickname had become just that, a nickname. It wasn't insulting like it originally was. It was her pet name. Like how Adam calls Joan, Jane on Joan of Arcadia. In arguments he did use Mary in a teasingly way and you knew he was serious when he used Rory, which wasn't very often.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say. Anyways this _porn_, as you call it, is actually a very good book called Wicked." She reached over and tried grabbing the book away from Tristan.

He saw her move and held the book out of her reach. "Not uh uh, first tell me where you found the porno, what it is about, and why you aren't reading a classic, like Moby Dick, Romeo and Juliet, Jane Austin. Those are rated PG maybe PG-13, but this young lady is R or higher, and no one under 18 allowed."

_Not the third grade act again, unbelievable. _"God Tristan, drop the act. Number one, I found it in a book store. Number two, it is about the 'life and times of the wicked witch of the west' before Dorothy, can't you read. Number three, I got it because it looked interesting--"

"Interesting as in porn."

"No!" She began to explain her choice in literature, "Lane got the Wicked cd, for God knows what reason. It isn't really her type of music, but she said some music geek told her to get it. So it had some good songs and I decided to read the book to get a sense of what it was about. Also, Jess said it was a decent book and that I should get a feel for different types of literature."

Of course Tristan had a retort, "He only said that because it is porn, but very well."

"Tristan, I am going to kill you if you say that one more time, it is not porn. You just read a bad passage. Now can we change the subject?"

"Yea, okay. Are you going to Madeline's party?" _Please say yes. _He begged while keeping his cool.

"Only if you and Paris go, I will."

_Thank you, God. _"I know I am going, but I don't know about Paris. And no bringing books, we gotta have fun. You are going off to Europe and I am stuck in this hell hole until Yale." Tristan, Rory, and Paris had all gotten into Yale. Jess was going to a community college in Hartford and Lane was staying in Stars Hollow, doing her Rock and Roll thing.

"But T," she whined, "I gotta bring a book. What if I get bored and I wanna finish Wicked."

"Mare, you will be done with that book by tonight and you can't get bored when I'm there, right?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess so," she huffed.

"Good. Now do you want a ride home?"

"Yes, please, if it's not too much trouble." She added with a huge, fake, grin.

He stuck out his hand for her to take, "Never for you Miss Gilmore, never. Let's go, your carriage awaits."

"More like a Mustang." She replied skeptically.

Back at home, after dropping Rory off at her house. He logged onto the internet and searched Wicked. The musical had a ton of great reviews and it was playing in New York right now. He ordered two tickets for the first Wednesday they had off. A weekbefore she would leave to go backpacking through Europe.

The thought of buying tickets reminded him of the PJ Harvey concert and how much had changed in just two years. He prayed that she would go with him. He just reminded himself to ask her nicely, reminding her that if she didn't want to go as a date they could go as friends. He told himself to never repeat what happened last time and not to become too cocky. That wasn't a huge problem, because even if it was in his blood he was a changed man and would stay that way for his Mary.

Graduation was over, Chilton was over, a party for Rory was starting, a new couple hopefully was starting, and Yale was about to start. Tristan walked into the house where Jess greeted him. Lorelai came to the door and told him to "get his tight ass in here" and get Rory.

He found her surrounded but the weird residents of Stars Hollow. She pushed her way through the people, squealed and hugged him. "Hey, T, we did it. We are done with Chilton, Yale is gonna be fun, and the party tomorrow is gonna rock!"

"Whoa, calm down Mare." He laughed at her actions. Then his face softened into a more serious look. "Rory, can I talk to you, I have a question."

Her face became screwed into a look of confusion, "Sure Tristan." She led him into her room away from the crowd. "What do you wanna ask me."

He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out two tickets. _Okay, time to ask. And don't be pushy._ He looked up at his crush and flashed the two tickets infront of her. "These are two tickets to Wicked, on Wednesday, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Is this like a date?" She questioned with innocence in her eyes.

"I was intending it to be a date, I like you Rory and I want to try this, but if you don't want to, we can still go as friends with no hard feelings."

She bit her bottom lip. And he knew she was either thinking of the future or making a pros and cons list. She sucked a breath in and replied, "I would like to try and date, let's see how it goes, and you deserve a second chance." She smiled, "I like you, too, Tristan, just so you know."

He gave her a genuine smile and said, "Great, I will pick you up around three, so we can get in New York early and eat or something before the play starts. But we will see each other before then so, we can make official plans then. Mary, believe me, I won't ever disappoint or hurt you."

"I know that, T. You are a great friend and I can't wait. Now don't you have your own party to go to. I will call you tomorrow." She walked him to the door and hugged him while they said their goodbyes, with new hope in their future.

A/N: You will learn about the first date in later chapters. The next chapter is skipping two years from now. So they will all be twenty. Let's see what we have in store for all of our favorite couples. I don't know how long it takes to drive from Connecticut to NY cuz I live in Cali.


	2. Honey, Honey

Title: Mamma Mia!

Author: Wingdfairy90

Summary: Based on the songs from the musical "Mamma Mia!" Each chapter will be based on a song from the with references. It is NOT like the musical though. There will be a wedding and mother daughter stuff. There will probably 24 chapters in all since there are 24 songs on the cd. The pairings are Trory, Lane/? (probably a new character), Paris/Jess, and Luke and Lorelai.

Rating: PG-13 (probably PG, but who knows.) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Tristan (DARN!) Wicked the musical or the book, Mama Mia the musical, or ABBA and their songs.

**2. Honey, Honey**

Rory, Paris, and Lane were all in the Yale dorm room discussing their love lives and the news of Rory and Tristan's engagement. It had been one and a half years since Rory and Tristan started dating that Wednesday in June. The proposal was romantic, exactly how Rory wanted it. It wasn't sprung upon at a weird time, but planned out carefully by Tristan. They had gone out to a fancy restaurant and had a fabulous dinner. Then he took her for a walk around a park nearby. She begged him to go back inside because it was so cold there in the month of December. He said to wait just a minute. He started fiddling with something in his pocket. He then bent down on one knee, took out the box and asked for her hand in marriage. Suddenly she wasn't cold anymore and she was filled with love and longing for this man. She said, 'Yes, of course' and that's how we came to be here in the story.

The three girls were sitting comfortably on the sofa or the ground in their pajamas watching "Get Over It". Well, actually, they weren't really watching it. They were sitting infront of the tv, talking, while it was playing the movie "Get Over It". Rory got up to get nail polish demanding that they needed to do their nails and to get coffee from the kitchen. Lane pointed at a picture in the magazine she was looking at and yelled to Rory, "I found another one, do you wanna see it, or should I just put a post it on the page."

Rory came hurriedly back into the room, skidding to a stop in her socks. "Lane Kim, you are supposed to be looking for bridesmaids dresses that you like, not dresses for me. I have enough to choose from. Now look harder. I'll be right back."

"Well, Rory, I have been doing my homework, comeback and look at this one!" Paris shouted.

Rory came back with bottles of nail polish and her coffee and glanced at the picture Paris was holding up. "God no. I don't want you two to look prettier than me. You two are no help, give me the mag." She flipped through some pages and found a bridesmaid dress that caught her eye. It was cranberry red, the color they had been searching for, cris-crossed back, and sequined flowers running down that side which matched one of the top 5 dresses she had picked out. "I think I found the dresses we want," she shrieked.

"Oh it's perfect Rory," Lane gushed.

"Yes, very pretty, you have a keen eye there," Paris added.

Rory smiled in triumph and took a big gulp of coffee. She then threw the bridal magazine to the side and placed the nail polishes infront of her.

"Now that we found the best dresses for us, let's talk about boys."

"Okay, why not. We already know all there is about Rory and Tristan so why don't you start Lane," Paris commented while spreading her whole body across the sofa and sticking out her hand so Rory could paint her nails.

"I met this guy about a month ago, from a person at a night club. And I think he's the one."

Rory looked up at her best friend, "Lane why didn't you tell us about him. Now, I want all the details, name, age, height, looks, personality, so on and so forth. So go, go, go."

"His name is Derek, he is 21, 6'1", brown hair, muscular, but not too muscular, you know how I hate Popeye guys, um... he plays the guitar, goes to Hartford University, works at the night club "The Zone", he is super sweet, calls me 'Babe' or 'Hon', and I think I am falling for him."

"Oh, _hun,_ that's awesome. You have to have him come meet us. He should come to the wedding. You will have some one to dance with all night long. Lane is in LUUUUV and it is great, no... more like awesome oh, wow, like totally freak me out I mean right on Lane and Derek are number one."

"Gilmore, how many coffees have you had? And Lane, that is great congrats!"

Rory jumped up and grabbed her mug before anybody could take it, "I have only had 9 in the past hour, and I'm not hyper on coffee at all, I am hyper on love. My two favorite girls are in love including me. Now all we have to work on is my mom and luke." She ended this with a sparkle in her baby blues.

"Uh-huh," Paris grumbled out.

Rory turned around to her, "Paris what is wrong, are you and Jess in a fight."

"No not a fight, just I miss him. He is 3,000 miles away in San Francisco and I have to wait for another four days." Jess was away in San Francisco doing publicity stuff for his new book. He had had a book he was writing hidden away and kept a secret, until one day Paris found the story on the computer and made him get a publisher. Now it was supposed to get good reviews from all over, and he was being interviewed about this new book, and the new author himself.

Lane pouted and spoke up, "Oh, Paris it will be okay, I'm sure he has presents for you and a surprise when he comes back."

"I know, but I want him here. And Rory won't let me do any arts and crafts," she complained.

"Paris, they are stupid and doing arts and crafts won't help you. They are evil and you need to stay away from them. Put out your other hand this one is dry," Rory replied.

The night went on with more talks about the wedding, the famous movie Willy Wonka, coffee and chocolate, and just a girls night out. Lorelai had come over a little later with surprise pizzas and drinks. They never went to bed and had fun. Rory planned with Lorelai to see her the next day and have only a mother daughter day.

A/N: I know this is super short, but I couldn't really think, I lost my outline for this chapter. :( And Trory, I am sorry won't be coming for another chapter. So just wait until chapter 4 and then you will get two chapters in a row Trory. Hehe, If you can't tell I have the whole story planned out already. I don't know if I will get every chapter out this fast, but I will try while I have the time during break. Okay, I know nobody is reading this so I will stop. Wait a minute! I am going to post the lyrics to the song that this chapter is about in every chapter.... so here it is.

Honey, Honey

Honey, Honey how he thrills me aha! Honey, Honey  
Honey, Honey nearly kill me aha! Honey, Honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And not I know what they mean  
He's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy  
Honey, honey let me feel it ah! Honey, honey  
Honey honey don't conceal it aha honey honey  
the way that you kiss goodnight  
The way that you hold me tight  
I feel like I wanna sing  
when you do you... THING!

It just seems like a girls sleep over song, right?


	3. Money, Money, Money

**Title**: Mamma Mia!  
**Author**: Wingdfairy90  
**Summary**: Based on the songs from the musical "Mamma Mia!" Each chapter will be based on a song from the with references. It is NOT like the musical though. There will be a wedding and mother daughter stuff. There will probably 24 chapters in all since there are 24 songs on the cd. The pairings are Trory, Lane/? (probably a new character), Paris/Jess, and Luke and Lorelai.  
**Rating**: PG-13 (probably PG, but who knows.) :)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Tristan (DARN!) Wicked the musical or the book, Mama Mia the musical, or ABBA and their songs.

3. Money, Money, Money

"MOM!" Rory cried out while walking into the house.

"Fruit of my loins, is that you? It has been so long I hardly recognize you."

"You just saw me three days ago."

"I know, but so much can change within three days. Did you elope? Did you buy a mansion? Please tell me something exciting has happened."

"No, bu-"

"Ah ah ah. Wait, I'm getting us some magical coffee and then you will tell me everything."

"There is nothing to tell you mom, nothing has happened. I got an A on Miller's essay though. That is the most exciting it is going to get."

Lorelai came back with the elixir of life and sat down on the couch. "Here is your coffee my wonderful daughter. And that's great that you got an A, only I'm not surprised. You could never get a bad grade– except for that one time you hit a deer."

"The deer hit me!"

"Sorry the deer hit you. It was so tragic that day. I also recall that you yelled at a stupendous man who is somebody's fiancee."

"I have never heard you say the word stupendous before."

Lorelai ignored the comment and went on, "And that is when you realized he was the one for you."

Rory interjected again, "By yelling at him?"

"Yes, it was all part of the sexual tension."

"I doubt it."

"Speaking of Tristan, when you get all the money your heart desires, remember not to forget your poor old mother sitting in her rocking chair she still hasn't paid off yet."

"You are hardly old mom. But I can't promise that I won't forget you. I mean I could easily get caught up with the social elites."

"My own daughter, the person I birthed, you will not, and I command, will not forget about me."

"Don't worry how could I forget a crazy person like you."

"If I was a rich girl, na na na... I could have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl." Lorelai sang out a Gwen Stefani tune.

Rory covered her ears and jumps, "Stop that noise, ah my ears are bleeding."

"Oh, honey, I was that good. Do you think I could get a career in singing and then I could have even more money than you and Tristan."

"I am so not answering that. Come on let's go to Luke's. We need danishes."

"Oh what a great idea, I knew Yale would do you good."

Lorelai and Rory arrived at Luke's Diner. Lorelai opened the door and yelled in, "Lucas, my beautiful daughter is in town and we need coffee."

Luke look up from the cash register and replied, "Hey Rory." He looked at Lorelai and said, "Don't call me Lucas, it's Luke."

"Ya, ya, whatever you say." They took a seat at their regular table and waited for their coffee. When Luke came over with the mugs Lorelai put on her sexy voice touched Luke's arm and said, "I say that you and me baby, go to Vegas."

Luke turned to Rory and asked, "What is your mom talking about?"

"My guess is that she wants to be a millionare. She has been talking about it all morning."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh my daughter is a smart one."

Luke shook his head at Lorelai's antics and turned away while Rory and Lorelai kept up their talking.

A/N: Next chapter, "Thank You for the Music" Tristan and Rory talk about wedding details and their dating years. I'm taking you back in time to their high school years. Thank you guys for the reviews. Sorry I was so late, I thought I would have all the time in the world, but I don't.

Money, Money, Money

I work all night, I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay  
ain't it sad.  
And still there never seems to be a singled penny left for me  
that's too bad.  
In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all I'd fool around and have a ball  
Money, money, money  
must be funny in a rich man's world  
Money money money  
always sunny in a rich man's world  
Aha, aha  
All the things I could do if I had a little money  
money money  
it's a rich mans world


	4. Thank You For the Music

**Title**: Mamma Mia!

**Author**: Wingdfairy90

**Summary**: Based on the songs from the musical "Mamma Mia!" Each chapter will be based on a song from the with references. It is NOT like the musical though. There will be a wedding and mother daughter stuff. There will probably 24 chapters in all since there are 24 songs on the cd. The pairings are Trory, Lane? (probably a new character), Paris/Jess, and Luke and Lorelai.

**Rating**: PG-13 (probably PG, but who knows.) :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Tristan (DARN!) Wicked the musical or the book, Mama Mia the musical, or ABBA and their songs.

4. Thank You for the Music

Rory and Tristan sat in Tristan's dorm looking at a newspaper clippings about new apartments. They were on the floor with three different newspapers piled around them a laptop out in front of them. Rory sat in between Tristan's legs and sighed as Tristan was stroking her hair. A few moments before they had stopped looking at the papers and just sat content in each others arms. "Hmmm. T, what are we going to do about the wedding and after it? We don't have anything planned." Rory turned around to look at her fiancee.

Tristan turned her back around to hold her close to him. He tried calming her nerves, "Well after the wedding, if we still don't have a place, we can stay in one of our dorms a little longer, it's not like we are leaving completely. And as for the wedding we have most of it planned all we have left are the florists and the music. What do you want as the first dance?"

"Have you lost your mind, we are dancing to our song." Rory smiled in remembrance of their first date when they knew what their song was going to be.

-----------

2 years earlier

Rory and Tristan were in New York coming out from seeing Wicked on Broadway. Rory was giddy with energy and was laughing and dancing around. Tristan was watching her at a distance and smiled at how he could bring a smile to her face. He caught up to her and she grabbed his hand pulling him closer to her small frame. She look up at him her eyes were swimming with happiness. He leaned in a little to hear what she was saying. "Tristan this was the best date I have ever had."

He was pleased with what she told him and said back, "Ah, but the date isn't over yet. I need to get you some ice cream, coffee ice cream."

"I would love that, but instead can we go home and go to Luke's, I am craving coffee, but I'm especially craving Luke's coffee."

"Whatever you want, tonight is your night and Luke's it is."

They headed to Tristan's car Rory humming all the way. When they got to the car Tristan turned to her to listen to her singing a few familiar words from that night. Softly singing he heard the lyrics she sang, "Every moment as long as your mine, I wake up my body and make up for lost time, say there's no future, for us as a pair..."

He grinned recognizing the song from the musical they had just watched. Rory did realize that he had heard her singing until she saw that grin. She said with a little smile, "It's one of my favorite songs right now."

Tristan leaned in to whisper, "Sing me the first line of the song."

Rory gave him a quizzical look, but did as he requested, in her small, shy voice she sang, "Kiss me too fiercly, hold me too tight-"

"That's all I needed to hear." He pulled her in close and kissed her with every ounce of feeling he had.

Rory pulled away to catch her breathe and looked up at Tristan and said, "Wow, I think we have our song."

Tristan chuckled a little, "I've never had a song before."

"Kiss me again, please?"

Tristan replied, "Your wish is my command." He dipped his head down and kissed her once more, a little softer this time, but still with the same feeling of love and lust. That's when both Rory and Tristan knew this was the start of some very good that could last forever.

----------

A/N: I know, it was really short... and I haven't posted in sooooooo long. I actually wrote half of this two months ago and so I had lost my train of thought and that is why it is so short. I didn't know if I should have added or stopped there. So I decided to end it early.

Thank You For the Music

Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me


End file.
